


Peep Show

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Todoku Mokushiroku Kaiji
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiji sets out to infiltrate his plan against the Bog, but ends up straying across his enemy and lackey engaged in an unusual activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peep Show

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following request: "Murakami and Ichijou having sex while Kaiji’s secretly watching+fapping"

Kaiji peered down the vent over Ichijou’s room, his body shivering with anticipation. He still couldn’t believe they were putting his plan into action. Now it was only a matter of waiting for Ichijou and his blacksuit to just clear the room and he could get started on switching out the ball gauges.  
  
And they were sure taking their sweet time.  
  
It really was to be expected, it nearly being the end of the day for them and all, though that fact didn’t quench Kaiji’s thirst for patience any. He supposed he should be listening in on the conversation Ichijou was having with his blacksuit, but everything he heard was just mundane noise to his ears.  
  
"You’ve locked the door haven’t you, Murakami? Go check just in case."  
  
Kaiji’s ears perked at this. Something was about to happen! Something important! He leaned in further, careful not to make his appearance visible through the vent. He saw the blacksuit—Murakami, jiggle the doorknob and, satisfied that it seemed to be locked tight, joined his boss on the couch, their bodies nearly touching each other.   
  
 _Dammit, I should have seen this coming_ , thought Kaiji,  _Of course they’d be whispering about something like this._  
  
Then, the unexpected happened. Ichijou put his hands to Murakami’s cheeks…and kissed him.  
  
Kaiji nearly jumped back, startled. Was this kind of thing even allowed? But then, that was probably why the door had to be locked…dammit, so much for any top-secret information…not that that’d likely improve his situation any. For now, he had to just sit here and wait.  
  
Sit here and watch these two men kiss until they were tired of it.  
  
Sit here and…oh god, what were they doing now?  
  
Both men slipped out of their jackets and at first Kaiji thought they were simply trying to make their kissing setting a little more comfortable. But then their shirt and pants came off and…Kaiji felt his whole face burning up. He wouldn’t ever admit to it but, putting his grudge against these slimy bastards aside, they were pretty good-looking. Both had healthy, fit bodies that complemented their elegant appearances.   
  
They embraced each other’s naked bodies and started kissing again. They moved back on to the couch, touching and fondling each other as they kissed. Kaiji clamped a hand over his mouth. He wanted so badly to be repulsed by it and yet…he found himself getting a little turned on instead. God, what the fuck was the matter with him?  
  
Murakami was now sitting back on the couch. Ichijou walked over to his desk and grabbed something from one of the drawers, then squirted it on his hands. He smeared it all over his dick and then—oh  _GOD_ —inside Murakami’s asshole. Kaiji wanted to look away, and wished his reasoning for not was out of morbid fascination rather than the feeling of himself growing increasingly hard.  
  
Ichijou thrusted inside Murakami, who gasped and squirmed pleasurably underneath his boss. It was a fascinating display, seeing his own enemies in this kind of intimate environment—he’d almost say there was some good in them after all, but quickly remembered the cruelty that was forced upon him only a couple of nights ago, and that thought evaporated. Still…it didn’t cease his erection, which was now harder than ever.  
  
Kaiji needed to relieve himself, badly. He knew he shouldn’t—if he was caught, not only would his last chance to regain his freedom be torn from his grasp, not only would he face shudderingly severe punishment, but he’d also probably die of humiliation as well. On the other hand…the Ichijou and Murakami’s grunts and moans were pretty loud. Maybe he could take advantage of that.  
  
Arousal triumphed over reason. Kaiji unzipped himself and grabbed his dick, vigorously pumping his hand up and down it, praying that Ichijou and Murakami would be too consumed with lust to notice the faint whimpering that did not belong to either one of them. Kaiji pumped in unison with Ichijou’s thrusts into Murakami, as though he were experiencing it himself. But would he be on the giving end or the receiving…? Was he really giving this some serious thought?  
  
Soon, too soon, Ichijou climaxed into Murakami. Kaiji hadn’t finished himself off yet—in fact, he was just about to reach orgasm. He was at such a height of arousal he couldn’t stand it, but he also couldn’t afford to have his presence made known. Luckily, both Ichijou and Murakami seemed to be panting pretty hard, and they seemed too tired to think, both resting in each other’s sweaty, naked embraces…  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
Kaiji couldn’t stifle a cry as he came into his hand.  
  
"Murakami, did you hear that?"  
  
Kaiji quickly backed away from the vent, sweating profusely, trying not to pant too loudly.  
  
"I did. Boss, do you think someone was…watching…?"  
  
Heart hammering away at his chest, Kaiji tried to make as quiet and fast an escape as he could out of the building.  
  
His next concern was now coming up with an explanation for why he failed to replace the ball gauges today. But first, he needed a clean change of pants.


End file.
